


Wouldn't It Be Nice

by nerdytf84fan



Category: Logan - Fandom, Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Platonic Relationships, Rated M for language, Road Trips, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdytf84fan/pseuds/nerdytf84fan
Summary: Logan, Laura, and Charles are heading to Canada in an attempt to escape Transigen and to start a new life. However, they'll find that their journey will be anything but easy. Along the way, Logan will have no choice but to face his fears and emotions. But will he choose to continue running from them, or will he finally embrace them?





	1. The Detour

**Author's Note:**

> This story uses most of the original storyline and then branches off. I wanted to write a "what-if" scenario where these three characters were not only able to interact with each other more, but also experience a happy ending. Some story elements from the comics are also included, mostly from issues relating to Earth 616 (the primary continuity). For example, while Logan is aging, the adamantium isn't necessarily poisoning him like it is in the movie. There will be a total of three or four chapters, so check for an update on Wednesday! Enjoy!

Logan frowned and wrinkled his nose as he caught the smell of roadkill. Despite his blemished past, there still were certain smells that he couldn’t get used to. Rotting flesh was one of them, and it didn’t help that his sense of smell was so keen. He rubbed his nose and glanced at the glove compartment to his right.

“Hey Charles, do me a favor and hand me a cigar. They’re in the glovebox.”

“I am not letting you smoke in this car.” Charles said. Logan took his eyes off the road to give him an incredulous look.

“We picked this truck up from a junkyard, and you care about its interior?”

“Logan, you forget that I’m the only one in this vehicle who doesn’t have a healing factor. I’m not getting any younger.”

He sighed, “Right.” The thought of Charles being in his 90s was one that he often tried to repress. There weren’t many things that scared Logan but losing one of his few friends and mentor was one of them, and it was high on the small list.

“I’m not dead yet.” Charles said, reading his mind. He turned on the radio to fill the sudden silence. “I know smells can get to you, but maybe we can pull-off somewhere so you can smoke one outside.”

“There’s an exit coming up in a mile—”

“No, I’m talking about actually stopping somewhere.” Charles turned in his seat to address Laura. “Have you ever stood on top of a mountain?” She shook her head and her eyes lit up with interest.

“We are _not_ here to sightsee!” Logan snapped.

“Taking a two-hour detour isn’t going to kill us. Look,” the telepath picked up the map from the dash and unfolded it, “Pikes Peak Highway isn’t too out of our way. We would be able to take Route 24, to 67, back to 25.”

“Can we? Please?” Laura asked. She eagerly braced herself on the middle console to look at the map.

“You can stand on all the mountains you’d like when we get to Canada.” Logan pushed her back. “Now sit down and keep your seatbelt on, kid. The last thing we need is to be pulled over for a seatbelt violation.”

“Don’t you want to stretch your legs and get your smoke in? Besides, there’s only one Pikes Peak.” Charles said. “Do it for Laura.”

Logan swore under his breath. “Fine, but you two only get a couple hours to sightsee.”

The three of them had compromised on stopping only twice along their scenic drive for the sake of time. Logan was thankful that the road they drove on was quiet and empty. The less people they encountered the better. As they rounded a bend, Charles pointed at a pull-off up ahead.

“Let’s stop up there.”

Logan slowed down and pulled over to park on the right shoulder of the road. As he helped Xavier into his chair, Laura jumped out and ran over to the stone wall that bordered the edge. Charles joined her as Logan lit the cigar he had grabbed from the glovebox. His eyes cautiously scanned the winding road behind them as he smoked. Unfortunately, they didn’t have the privilege to let their guard down and someone had to keep an eye out. As he let out a puff of smoke, he felt a tug on his sleeve. Logan looked down and saw Laura with a wide smile on her face.

“You’ve gotta see this!” She began to pull him over to the scenic overlook that was just to the left. He humored her and let her pull him over to the stone wall. After living for almost 150 years, there were few things that amazed Logan. Yet, the sight that he saw before him took his breath away. The view of the valley alone was beautiful, but it was the sense of nostalgia that stood out to him. Shadows of distant memories flickered in his mind, just far enough to be out of his reach.

“And we aren’t even at the top yet.” Logan was pulled from his thoughts and looked down to see Charles smiling at him. “How does it compare to Canada?”

“It’s been a while, I can’t say.”

“Agreed, but that’s all going to change soon.”

"Thank God, I was getting tired of all that sand.”

Charles chuckled. “Most importantly, we won’t have to deal with Transigen or the like.”

“Damn right we won’t.” Logan agreed.

“Language, Logan.”

“He’s said worse.” Laura said. She was now standing on the two-foot stone wall, peering dangerously over the edge.

“Hey, get down from there!” Logan was by her side in one stride and pulled her down from her perch. Laura frowned up at him, but he ignored it. “And Charles I think you forget that I’m older than the two of you combined.”

“I’m not saying you can’t swear, just don’t do it in front of Laura.” Charles retorted, but Logan had stopped listening when his ears caught the low hum of a vehicle approaching. Laura had heard it too and was staring down the highway. He took hold of his friend’s wheelchair and quickly headed back to the truck.

“Logan, what’s wrong?” Charles gripped the armrests of his chair to brace himself against the abrupt movement.

“Sightseeing’s over for now, someone’s comin’.” He grunted as he helped Xavier into the passenger seat. Once Charles was settled in, he folded the wheelchair and tossed it in the backseat next to Laura. The engine turned over a few times before finally starting, and Logan pulled back onto the highway. While the approaching vehicle was most likely harmless, Logan preferred to play it safe. Their overall journey had already included a few bumps in the road. Between trying to prevent Charles’ seizures and avoiding the agencies that were looking for them, it was impossible to have a trip that was 100% smooth. As Logan glanced at the speedometer, he realized how white his knuckles were from gripping the steering wheel. He took the cigar out of his mouth with one hand and loosened his grasp of the other. Charles noticed the movement and he placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Logan, I’m sure they’re just tourists.”

“I’d rather be safe than sorry.” He glanced in the rear-view mirror, eyes peeled for the smallest sign of danger. “You never know nowadays.”

“You’re going to keep getting gray hairs with that mindset.”

“Like you would know.” Logan smirked.

“Oh piss off,” Charles huffed, “there was a time when I had hair, you know.”

“I know, I saw it in all its glory, remember?”

“You had hair?” Laura asked.

“Yes, and I wish I still had those pictures.” Eventually the car that they had heard passed them and Logan forced himself to relax. Charles was right, they were just tourists.

It only took them thirty minutes before they reached the summit. Logan pulled into a parking spot and scrutinized their surroundings. There were only a handful of cars in sight and even fewer people enjoying the view.

“We’re clear,” he finally said. Laura eagerly left the car and ran over to a tower viewer. Charles chuckled at the sight as Logan lowered him into his wheelchair.

“Look at her, look at how happy she is, Logan. Isn’t that worth losing two hours on the road?” He asked. Taking a puff from his cigar, Logan watched her as she tried to figure out the machine. “My assignment for you today is to take some time to enjoy this.”

“The first assignment you give me in years is to enjoy myself?” Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Is that too difficult for you?”

“For fuck’s sake, go sightsee already and stop worrying about me.” He smirked. Charles rolled his eyes.

“You may have been the Wolverine, but you’re no party animal, that’s for sure.” He muttered as he started to go over to Laura. “And please finish that cigar before we leave.”

Logan gave him a mock salute and eyed his surroundings once more. His hazel eyes met another man’s who had been watching him. The man couldn’t have been older than forty-five and was wearing hiking gear.

“Family vacation?” The stranger asked.

“Yeah, and you?” Logan eyed the man suspiciously and he squared up his shoulders.

“We’re out here on vacation too, except we hiked all the way up.” The man replied with a smile, completely oblivious to Logan’s bristling.

“Kudos to you, bub.” His attention was taken away from the man when he heard Charles call his name. Logan curtly excused himself and walked over to Charles’ side.

“You have got to see this, Logan! Look through here.” Logan did as he was told. His eyes adjusted quickly, and his vision was filled with a zoomed in view of a herd of elk. The sight was incredible, and Logan found that he was at a loss for words. “Laura found them.” Charles added.

“I’ve never seen a herd of elk this large.” Logan looked over at Laura to see her smiling proudly. He couldn’t help but smile back at her. “Good job, kid.” He said as he ruffled her hair. She laughed and pushed his hand away. Logan backed away from the tower viewer and Laura quickly took his place.

“Just twenty more minutes and we’ll be ready to go.” Charles said.

Logan placed his cigar back in his mouth and puffed, “ten.”

“That’s ridiculous, fifteen.”

“Fine,” gray cigar smoke drifted from his mouth as he glanced at his watch, “when was the last time you took your meds?”

“I think it was when we were at the diner this morning.”

“Good, I’ll be by the truck.” Logan made his way over to where they had parked. As he leaned against the side of the truck bed, he searched for the stranger he had encountered earlier. His eyes quickly found the man looking over a map with a woman and two teens. Satisfied that he wasn’t a threat, Logan shifted his gaze over to where Laura and Charles were. The young mutant had taken a seat on a rock that was close to the edge. While Charles had followed her, he stayed a foot or two back to keep from rolling forwards. Logan could make out the smiles on their faces and he felt a warmth in his chest. He smiled. It had been a while since they were all able to feel at ease, and it was clear that Laura and Charles were trying to soak up as much of it as they could. Logan was tempted to join them, but he couldn’t just yet, not until they had crossed the border.

The wind picked up and Logan folded his arms across his chest. As he looked out into the horizon, he took another puff and savored the cigar’s aroma. A part of him regretted giving them only fifteen minutes, but it was safer to keep moving. He had to keep reality in check in order to ensure their survival.  Charles wanted Logan to enjoy himself, but the world that they lived in was cruel and unforgiving towards their kind. However, standing guard didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the view. Clear blue skies stretched for miles and he was thankful for the pleasant driving weather. Logan glanced at his watch and stubbed out the cigar using his heel.

“Laura, come on we’ve got to get going!” He called. She stood and began to wheel Charles back to the car.

“Thank you, for letting us all take a moment.” Charles said as he was lifted into the passenger seat.

“Don’t thank me yet, we have at least two more days left of traveling. Anything can happen.” Logan replied.

“Would it kill you to be optimistic for once?”

“It could.”

Their drive back to Route 67 took them almost an hour.  Rejoining with 25 took more than two. Logan sighed. The detour had cost them over four hours, four hours that they could’ve had on the road. Sure, it had been a while since they had run into trouble, but Logan knew their luck would run out eventually. It always did. However, he hardly had the chance to consider possible worse-case scenarios before Charles spoke up.

“We’re going to be fine, Logan.” He said.

“You reading my mind again?”

“No, I just know you well enough to know what that look on your face means.”

“What look?” He scoffed.

“This one,” Charles demonstrated by scowling. Logan rolled his eyes as Laura giggled.

“Just keep an eye out for a place to stop once we get to Douglas, Wyoming. We should be there in five hours.” 

As Logan drove, Charles passed the time by telling Laura all kinds of stories that were mostly true about their past. Every once in a while, Logan would speak up to correct him, but he let most of his mistakes go. They didn’t impact the stories much anyway, so he didn’t see the point in correcting every detail.

“I remember when Bobby told me about the time you single-handedly took out Stryker’s forces to protect the students.” Charles said.

“You did that?” Laura asked.

Logan sighed. “That was a long time ago, and you exaggerate. The students helped each other evacuate to safety.”

“But it was _you_ who kept Stryker’s men distracted as they escaped.”

“Charles,” he rubbed his left temple, “I was just doing what I do best. I’m not a hero.”

“Those students would say otherwise.”

“How far are we from Douglas.” Logan snapped. Charles sighed and looked at the map.

“Judging by the mile markers, maybe ten minutes.”

The town of Douglas was smaller than Logan had expected. As he drove, he kept his eyes open for a Holiday Inn Express that the clerk at the gas station had mention. Laura’s gaze was fixed out the window when something suddenly caught her eye. She pressed herself against the glass.

“Wait, pull over!” She exclaimed. Logan decided to humor her and pulled into a half-circle parking lot. Without hesitation, she opened the door and ran over to a statue of sorts. He watched her run over to what looked like a giant jackalope.

Logan leaned forward and squinted. “What the fuck is that?”

“Only one way to tell for sure.” Charles replied. The two of them soon joined her in front of a thirteen-foot tall jackalope.

“Who the hell builds a statue of a f—”

“ _Language!_ ” Charles interrupted.

“Can I climb it?” Laura asked, ignoring both of them.

“It literally has a sign right there saying ‘no’.” Logan grunted as he pulled her back. “We need to get going, the sooner we get to the hotel the better.”

* * *

 

“And what name should I put this room under?” The lady at the concierge desk asked.

“James Howlett, please.”

“Would you like a roll-away bed to accommodate the three of you?” 

“That’s kind of you, but no thanks.” Logan said as he handed her some cash. She nodded and gave him his change. He picked up the duffle bag he had set on the floor and met his two companions by the elevators.

When they got to their room, Logan handed Laura the TV remote to preoccupy her as he helped Charles get settled. It wasn’t until a commercial for a local restaurant aired that she realized how hungry she was. Her dark eyes looked around the room until a booklet on the dresser caught her attention. She hopped off the bed and thumbed through it.

“They offer room service until eleven.” She called.

“Figure out what you want, and I’ll give ‘em a call.” Logan replied from the bathroom. She sat down on the corner of the bed and looked through the options. When the two men re-entered the room, she passed the menu to Charles. Logan read over his shoulder. When they had all made a decision, Logan called in their order and then put his jacket on.

“Where are you going?” Charles asked.

“Out, I’ll be back in thirty.” Logan opened the door and looked at Laura, “don’t let him forget to take his meds. They’re in the duffle bag.” She nodded.

“Has he always been like that?” She asked once she knew he was out of earshot.

“Yes and no, he’s always been stubborn, but he used to be less…cynical.” Charles replied. “He’s seen a lot, Laura.”

“Is that why he has nightmares?”

“Precisely,” he turned his wheelchair to better face her, “he’s fought in many wars.”

She furrowed her brow in thought. While with Transigen, she hadn’t been taught any history. Curiosity and a desire to understand her father more nagged at her.

“Can you tell me about the wars?” She asked. Her question made Charles smile.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

Charles was in the middle of retelling World War I when Logan came back. The familiar smell of cigar smoke followed him in and he draped his jacket over the back of an armchair.

“Your dinner is on the desk, Logan.” Charles stated. “How’s the perimeter look?”

“There’s only ten cars including ours and the hotel staff, nothing suspicious.” He answered as he uncovered his tray of food. “I heard you talking about World War I.”

“Laura was curious about the wars you’ve been in. You should share some of your stories.”

Logan shook his head and sat down in the desk chair. “You don’t want to hear the stories I brought back with me. Inhaling chlorine gas doesn’t make a very good bedtime story.” A heavy silence filled the room. “I was in the Second Battle of Ypres and witnessed the first time the Germans used gas. None of us saw it coming, and we lost over 2,000 men in forty-eight hours.”

“I had no idea you fought in that battle.” Charles said. Logan took a few bites of his meal before he took out a notepad and pen that was in the desk drawer. He began to scribble some things down and then tossed it to Laura.

“If you really want to learn about the first world war from those who experienced it firsthand, read these. Some are short stories, others are poems.”

She ripped out the page and then looked over the list in her hands. There were eight titles in all. “Where can I read these?” She asked as she put it in her pocket.

“You can find most of them online. We'll look for a library or something once we get settled in Canada.”

Charles smiled at Logan’s wording. He could tell that the detour they took today worked the way he had hoped it would. While he had argued stopping for Laura’s sake, his true intentions were to help his friend decompress from their stressful journey. He was concerned for Logan’s state of mind. With Logan’s reflexes and protective instincts, all it would take to wash away all their progress was for some poor soul to make one wrong move.

Logan finished his meal and stood up. “Did you take your pills?”

“Yes, of course. Laura and I can survive without your constant supervision.” Charles replied. Logan chose to ignore the comment as he went over to him. Gently, he picked him up and tucked him into bed. It was this side of the ‘Wolverine’ that still amazed Charles. Here was a man with adamantium fused bones who could take out an army. Yet, Logan also had the capability to take care of a frail, old man like himself.

“You two need to get some rest. We have to be out of here by six in the morning.” He took the remote from the nightstand and turned off the TV.

Laura scooted back and pulled the covers over herself. She watched as Logan settled himself into the armchair and couldn’t help but wonder what his dreams would be about that night.


	2. Bumps In the Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan changes plans, but finds that they soon go dangerously awry.

The three of them were back on the highway by six-thirty. The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon, coloring the sky with warm purple and pink hues. Laura had fallen asleep in the backseat and the radio played softly in the background. They drove by a large green exit sign and Charles noticed they had passed their exit. He frowned at the map in his hands.

“Logan, I think we missed our exit.” He looked over to see a sly smile on his friend’s face. Charles was thoroughly confused. It had been a long while since he’d seen that mischievous look.

“There’s been a change in plans. We’re taking a different route.” 

“What?”

Logan sighed. “I’ve been an ass to you when all you’ve tried to do is help. I just—”

“I know, you’re just concerned for our safety.”

“I’ve seen too much shit happen to people that I’ve cared about. If I’m not careful…” Logan looked over at Charles. His gaze met gray eyes that were full of sympathy and understanding.

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me.”

“Right, you’re telepathic.” He chuckled.

“Well yes, but I also care about you Logan.” Charles huffed. “So what route are you taking us on now?”

“I looked it up last night and it would only add another hour if we go 26 to 191, which will take us just below Shoshone and Yellowstone. We’ll still eventually end up on 15 and heading towards Alberta.” Charles could hardly believe his ears. Logan had actually decided on his own to take a more scenic route. Sure, it was a small detour, but it was a detour nonetheless.

“Wait, you figured this all out last night? Did you get any sleep?”

Logan didn’t respond.

“Answer the question.”

“Maybe fifteen minutes, didn’t want to ruin the upholstery.” Charles was tempted to lecture him but decided against it. He had won a small battle and that was enough. The two of them sat in silence as the sun rose higher in the sky. Logan looked over at the man in the passenger seat to find that he had dozed off. He smiled at the sight and changed the radio station to something that was more his taste.

* * *

Logan adjusted the speed of the windshield wipers as the rain increased.  The smell of the downpour combined with the tall trees surrounding them was relaxing. The change in scenery was a pleasant reminder of the good times he’d had in Westchester. He looked over at Charles who had awakened.

“It reminds me of Westchester too, except I prefer the trees on the east coast.” Charles mused as he changed the radio station.

“I’ll take any trees over desert and shrubs.” Logan replied. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a loud boom. Laura bolted upright in the backseat as Charles gripped the armrests. Logan swore as he glanced in the rearview mirror just in time to see pieces of rubber bounce on the road.  Bracing himself, he kept his foot on the gas as the truck threatened to swerve. Once the truck had corrected, he let it slow down to a stop on the shoulder of the highway. All three of them breathed heavily from the unexpected ordeal. Logan released his tight grip on the steering wheel, put the car in park, and took a deep breath. The familiar sound of claws unsheathing reached his ears and he turned around to face Laura.

“Laura it’s okay, it was just our tire. We had a blowout.” He gently placed a hand on hers and waited for her to calm down. “Now I’m going to go outside and check it out, okay? Everything’s fine.”

The fear in her eyes subsided and she retracted her claws. “Okay.”

“Be careful Logan, just in case.” Charles said. He nodded and exited the car to look at the damage. The falling rain drenched him almost immediately, and he muttered a swear at the sight. The blowout had completely decimated their tire. Inspecting the damage, Logan couldn’t help but wonder what had caused such a blowout. A growing sense of unease settled on him as his eyes searched the road behind them. When he found nothing, he walked around to the back and crouched down to take a look under the truck bed. What he saw made him hit his fist on the end panel.

“Shit,” he hissed. Of course there wasn’t a spare. He straightened up as he tried to think of possible solutions to their problem. Driving with one less tire was doable, but they would need a whole new tire _and_ rim. At that point, they were better off finding a completely different car.

“Dammit,” he muttered. A soft click in the distance pulled him from his thoughts. It was a sound that he knew far too well. His hair stood on end and he spun towards the forest on his left. A glint of light directed his attention to a man holding a firearm. Logan ducked just before a gunshot sounded.

“Laura, get behind the wheel and drive! I’ll distract them!” He shouted. Realizing the situation at hand, she quickly slid over the middle console and behind the wheel. She switched gears and the engine revved as she laid on the gas and sped down the road. Sparks flew from their tireless rim in their wake.

Logan unsheathed his claws and easily leaped over the guardrail at a full sprint towards the man. Another gunshot sounded, and he felt a searing hot pain rip through his thigh. The slick grass paired with his wound caused him to stumble to the ground. Grunting, he frowned at the wound as it began to bleed. He had experienced many bullet wounds, but the pain from this one was far worse. The burning in his leg persisted and a sense of dread came over him as he wasn’t healing.

“What the hell?” He huffed.

“That’s a carbonadium bullet you’ve got in your leg there. In case you didn’t know, carbonadium has the ability to slow down your healing factor.” Logan looked up at the man, who he recognized as Donald Pierce, standing over him.

“Fuck off, Pierce.”

“Not until I have X-23 in my custody, which should be soon. That was quite a blowout you had. I was actually hoping you’d spin out.” He smirked. Logan braced himself to lunge at him but froze when the muzzle of the 9mm was aimed at his head. “I wouldn’t do anything stupid if I were you. Although, I wonder how long it’d take you to recover from a carbonadium bullet to the head. Would you even survive it?” He snickered. “Can’t help your friends if you’re dead.”

“I’m going to kill you and every last one of your crew.” Logan snarled. He couldn’t tell how many Reavers there were due to the rain, but he didn’t care. Whatever the number, Logan was certain that he could take them down.

“I’d like to see you try.” A man’s blood-curdling scream a short distance away had Pierce looking over his shoulder to make sense of the sound. More shouts sounded, this time followed by gunfire. It suddenly dawned on Logan that someone was helping him. “The f—"

Logan took advantage of the distraction and sliced his cybernetic arm off. The cyborg’s cry mixed with the cries of his men as he gripped his arm. Logan snatched the gun off the ground and aimed it at Peirce. Ignoring the pain, he stood up and stared down at him with eyes aflame.

“Are your men following my truck?”

“Just one group,” Peirce winced.

 “Holy shit! Are you actually going to shoot him in the head with his own weapon that was intended for you? Man, I wish I had popcorn.”

Logan instantly recognized the voice and he groaned. Looking up, he saw Deadpool wiping off his swords. “Wade, what the hell are you doing here?”

“I thought it was obvious that I’m here to save your ass. For someone with sharp senses you’re quite _dull_.”

“Last time I saw you, you were ‘hired’ to kill me.”

“ _Ha_ , very funny. Don’t remind me of that shit you pulled, I’m still salty about that. This time, someone _actually_ hired me to help you. You’re welcome.”

“Fucking hell,” Logan sighed as he pistol-whipped Pierce. He’d deal with him another time. “Who hired you?”

Wade wagged his finger at him. “Nope, you’ve gotta guess!”

“Dammit Wilson, I don’t have time for this.” Logan kneeled and retracted all but one claw. If he was going to catch up with Charles and Laura, he needed to dig out the carbonadium bullet from his leg.

“Fine, it was Hawkeye who hired me, and he wanted me to tell you that you owe him now. Like, big time. Said that he may show up one day asking for a huge favor.”

“Are you a messenger boy now?” Logan grimaced as the bullet dropped to the ground.

Deadpool shrugged. “It pays the bills.”  

“Well tell him I said thanks.”

“Aye, aye cap’n.” 

* * *

Laura relented on the gas and turned left onto a side road. She parked the car behind a group of trees that provided cover from the main highway. Letting go of the wheel, she looked over at Charles who had been trying to concentrate on using his powers.

“Are they still following us?” She asked.

“It’s hard to say, but I believe we’ve managed to lose them.”

“And my father?”

Charles was silent for a moment. “I haven’t found him yet.” She climbed into the backseat to keep an eye out for Logan. The rain continued to beat against the metal of the car as they waited anxiously in silence. What was only ten minutes felt like hours. A pair of headlights appeared around the corner of the highway and slowed down to a crawl before turning onto the side road. It was then that she realized that the rim of the car had created a convenient trail for them to follow. Laura unsheathed her claws.

“They’re here.”

* * *

Logan sprinted along the road despite the slow-healing wound in his leg. The possibility that Laura and Charles were in danger had enough adrenaline coursing through him to ignore the throbbing pain. The brake lights of a jeep lit up in front of him. He watched it turn left and he pushed himself to run faster. As he approached the small turnoff, he saw two Reavers exit the car. Looking past the jeep, he recognized their truck and swore.

“Hey!” He yelled. Pierce’s men spun around and aimed their weapons at him. Logan stopped about ten paces away. “Make one move and you’re dead!”

The two of them glanced at each other and Logan unsheathed his claws. Before either side could make a move, one of the Reavers fell to his knees with a scream. Laura was suddenly visible behind the doubled over man and she yanked her claws out of his knees. With a snarl, she reeled her arm back to give a final blow. The other Reaver reacted quickly and kicked her hard enough to send her backwards. She grunted as her head hit the jeep’s taillight. Logan was on the man before he could shoot her and the two of them tumbled to the muddy ground. Laura swiftly recovered from the blow and finished what she had started with the other man.

Logan struggled with the man and grunted as he began to fire the remaining rounds of his firearm into him. As his body recoiled from the rounds, he sunk his claws into the Reaver’s skull. The man fell limp and Logan rolled off. He laid on his back and winced as his body removed the bullets that had riddled his chest. Laura was by his side in an instant. Her worried eyes looked him over before she took his hand in hers. He groaned and sheathed his claws.

“I’m fine, I just need a minute.” He grimaced as he sat up. “Is Charles okay?” Laura nodded, her eyes resting on the wound in his thigh. Logan let out a sigh of relief. “Good, I’m proud of you. That was smart to pull-off and wait behind the trees.”

“Thanks,” she replied as she helped him to his feet.

“How about you, are you doing okay?” He asked. She replied with a nod. Logan wasn’t convinced, but he let it go. He limped over to the passenger side of the truck where Charles was. Upon seeing him, Charles placed a hand on the side of his face.

“Thank God you’re okay, Logan. You had us worried.” He then moved his hand to trace the fresh bullet holes in his shirt. Logan could see the concern on his face and he felt a pang of guilt.

“It’s not as bad as it looks. You should see the other guys.” He grinned as he opened the door. “They even left us a jeep.”

* * *

As Logan drove, he felt Charles look him over once again. “For the last time, I’m fine.”

“They had carbonadium bullets.” Charles said as he pried into Logan’s mind.

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. “Only Pierce did.”

“He was going to kill you—”

“But he didn’t, alright? Now get out of my head!” Logan instantly regretted the bite in his words. “Charles, I’m sorry.”

“I’m just worried about you. You’re like a son to me.” He said quietly.

“I know.” When they reached the town, Logan pulled into a gas station. He stepped out and opened the tailgate before handing Laura some dry clothes from the duffle bag. He walked in with her to pay and then returned to the car. After setting the lock on the gas pump, he returned to the duffle bag and found a dry button-up shirt of his. However, when he held it up he remembered why he hadn’t been wearing it. Logan cursed under his breath. It was now official that all the shirts he owned had bullet holes. He tossed the shirt back, not bothering to pack it away. The gas pump clicked as he slammed the tailgate shut.

“Out of shirts?” Charles asked as Logan got in.

“I don’t want to talk about it.” He muttered as he took off the button-up he was currently wearing. Logan knew that he’d eventually have to buy a new shirt. The tank top that he was wearing underneath had not been spared, and the bullet holes in it were even more obvious than those in the dark button-up. Staying under the radar was a priority, and his bloodied tank was a red flag to any passerby’s.

Laura came back in her dry clothes and tossed her wet ones onto the floor. “I knew it.”

“Knew what?” Logan asked as he looked over his shoulder. “What are you talking about?”

“The wound in your leg, I knew it was different. Sometimes the two of you forget that I’m in the backseat.”

“Dammit, I swear if either one of you mentions my leg or carbonadium one more time I—”

She ignored his empty threat and continued, interrupting him. “What if we run into him again? I’m the only one he wants alive. Next time he’s going to—”

“There’s not going to be a next time!”

“But what if there is? We’re all thinking it!” Logan roughly put the car in drive and rejoined the highway without a word. She glared at the back of his head. A part of her had expected the conversation to end in silence. She had quickly learned during their time together that it was typical for her father to ignore certain problems. Regardless, his silence was still hurtful. Laura resigned to staring out the window again.

“Next time, I’ll put him down once and for all.” Logan answered quietly. Her gaze flicked over to him. His stare was hard on the road ahead and she could tell that he meant each of his words. The hurt that she had felt dissolved into a reassurance that he was beginning to let her in and far past the aged walls he’d kept up. “And if he shoots me, I want the two of you to keep going.”

“Logan—”

“Promise me,” He interrupted Charles and looked over at him. His hard stare had become soft. “I don’t want you two waiting around to see if I get back up or not, because I’m not sure if I will.” An uncomfortable silence hung in the air and Charles reluctantly nodded. “Unfortunately,” Logan returned his eyes to the road, “this means that we can’t take any more detours. Our stops from here on out have to be necessary.”

“Might I suggest that stopping for food as well as a new shirt and pants for you is a necessity that needs to be met sometime soon?”

“Is an hour soon enough?”

Charles nodded. “An hour is fine.” Their next stop, however, was sooner than they had expected when police lights turned on behind them.

“What a shitty day.” Logan grunted as he pulled over. “Do me a favor, Laura, and hand me my button-up.”

“Play nice, Logan.” Charles warned. He shrugged on the damp shirt and was finishing up the third to last button when the officer came over.

Logan rolled down the window. “Good afternoon, officer.”

“Do you know why I pulled you over?” The man was quick to the point and he rested his hands on his duty belt. Logan cocked an eyebrow at the assertive display.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. Speeding, maybe?”

“Your taillight’s out.” The officer corrected. He suddenly recalled seeing Laura hit her head against the car during their fight from that day. He had been more concerned with keeping his friends alive than the cosmetic damages that had been done to the jeep.

“I didn’t realize, thanks.” The policeman looked him over and suddenly frowned. Logan could see where the conversation was heading, and he braced himself.

“Have you been shot, sir?”

“It’s a long story.”

The cop folded his arms. “I have all day.”

 _‘Play nice_ ,’ Charles warned in Logan’s mind.

“My daughter’s cousins came in from out of town. They needed help with their film project for college. The shirt’s a prop and I forgot to take it off.” Logan explained.

“It looks awfully real.”

“That’s the _point_.”

Charles leaned forward to catch the man’s attention. “I apologize for my son, he forgets his manners sometimes. We’ll fix the taillight when we reach the nearest town.”

The officer nodded before looking back at Logan. “I’m going to let you off with a warning. It’s not too late to learn a thing or two from your father.” As the man walked away, Logan tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

“Easy, Logan. Let it go.” Charles placed a hand on his and he batted it away.

“Who the fuck does he think he is?” He spat as he rejoined the highway.

“It doesn’t matter.”

Logan knew he was right, but he didn’t like it. He continued to drive in silence until they arrived at a restaurant. “Go ahead and get a table. There’s a clothing store down the road and I don’t want anyone else asking questions about my damn shirt.” He said as he helped Charles into his wheelchair. He then handed Laura a pill bottle. “You know the dosage.”

Laura nodded and zipped it in her jacket pocket as she followed Xavier inside.

* * *

Logan was in and out of the store and back in less than fifteen minutes. He only needed two button-ups, a pair of jeans, and one tank to last him the rest of the way. He entered the restaurant, rolling up the olive green sleeves of his new dress shirt.

“You must be James; your father and daughter are seated by the windows.” Logan turned to see the hostess on his left smiling at him. How did she know who to look for? He thanked her and as he walked over to them, he noticed that Charles was talking to a young couple at a neighboring table.

“Speaking of which, this is my son, James.” Charles said. He discretely gave Charles a confused look.

“It’s nice to meet you. Your family is very nice!” The woman smiled.

“Thank you,” Logan said as he took a seat across from Charles. 

“Have you all enjoyed your visit to the States?” The man asked.

“It’s been lovely. We had quite the adventure in—”

Logan quickly jumped in to cut Charles off. “I apologize, but I believe we’ve interrupted your meal. My father can talk for hours and I don’t even think he’s decided what he wants. At this rate, the three of us may be here all day.” They laughed at his lighthearted jab and returned to their own conversation. He shot Charles a look.

“Two questions; one, what do you think you’re doing? And two, how the hell did the hostess know my name?” Logan had the suspicion that Charles had used his power for the latter.

“I’m sorry for wanting to have a conversation with someone like a normal person.” He huffed indignantly. “As for the hostess, I told her to look for a frowning man with a beard in a button-up shirt, who looked like he needed some sleep and a good meal.” Laura couldn’t help but laugh at the accurate description. “I promise I didn’t use my telepathy.”

“We are not normal, and we certainly don’t have the privilege to talk casually with strangers. Have you two even ordered yet?” Logan muttered as he picked up a menu.

“Not yet, but Logan?”

“What?”

“That’s a nice shirt.”

He lowered the menu and scowled at him. “I’m gettin’ real tired of your sarcasm, Charles.”  

“No, I’m serious! The color compliments your eyes.” He assured. Logan raised an eyebrow, trying to gauge if he was joking or not. After the waitress came by to put in their orders, he leaned back in the chair and let his eyes close.

“You need sleep, Logan.”

“What I need is food.”

“I can drive.” Laura piped up.

Logan quickly lifted his head and held up a single finger. “No,”

“We don’t have to stay somewhere. We could park in a parking lot where you could take a power nap.”

“I’m fine,” he sighed as his heavy eyes closed again. The idea of sleeping in a confined space with the two of them made him nervous. They also couldn’t afford to waste any time after their incident in Wyoming. It was crucial that they put as much distance as possible between them and Pierce. Logan knew that his fatigue had been aggravated by his healing factor working overtime. With little sleep and inconsistent meals, there wasn’t much energy to help his healing factor counteract the physical exertion and wounds from earlier without draining him. Eating a solid meal would help his body offset everything. Besides, they only had a little over seven hours left before they’d be across the border. It wasn’t worth the risk to delay their journey any further.

They finished up their meal and were back on the road in less than an hour. While Logan still felt tired, the food had given him enough energy to be alert behind the wheel. He glanced in the rearview mirror and saw that Laura had gone to sleep. She looked peaceful, and he was caught off guard by a sudden need to protect her at any cost.

“Do you really think we’ll be safe in Canada?” He asked Charles after a while.

“One can only hope.”

“Killing Pierce might be our best option.”

“No, absolutely not. Don’t you remember what we discussed?” Charles’ tone was stern.

“We’re not in Canada yet. Our clean and honest living was going to start _after_ we crossed the border.”

“You’re damn near impossible sometimes.”

“It comes with my sparkling personality.”  

The sun began to set as they reached their four-hour mark. Dark gray clouds were forming in the tangerine sky and Logan pulled down the visor to block the sun from his eyes. As he drove, he could feel his energy tapering quickly. The energy boost from earlier had worn off faster than he thought it would. He forced his eyes to stay open and he turned up the radio’s volume, attempting to combat the highway hypnosis he was feeling.

It was obvious to Charles how exhausted he was. This battle against his fatigue had been going on all day. However, he knew better than to mention it. Doing so would only encourage Logan’s stubbornness. Charles looked over at the NAV system display. They only had two more hours until they reached the border. As he read the digital map, Logan’s head began to droop, causing them to drift into the other lane.

“Look out!” The blaring of a horn accompanied by Laura’s shout jarred Logan and he corrected the jeep before the two vehicles collided.

“That’s it, pull over now!” Charles yelled. “I’m tired of you acting like a petulant child!” Still rattled by the close call, Logan listened without protest.

“Charles, I—”

“Your foolishness almost killed us! Now since you’re the only capable driver, I suggest that you finally follow our damn advice.” Logan was taken aback by Charles’ anger. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so angry with him. “Stop being such a martyr and get some sleep! I don’t care if it’s only for twenty minutes and if I have to strap you down with the bloody seatbelt.”

“Only twenty minutes.” He sighed as he let his heavy head fall back against the headrest. “No more.”


	3. Biting the Bullet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio hasn't seen the last of Pierce, but will they be able to shake him once and for all? Will they find the peace they're looking for in Canada? Or will they watch all that they've worked for crumble apart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I decided to post a day early! This will be the final chapter of the story. There will be an epilogue, but it most likely won't be up until Thursday. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading my fic as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

Logan grunted as a light awakened him. He opened his eyes and squinted. The sky was a brilliant fiery, coral with hints of purple. Up ahead, he could see the sun peaking over the horizon. Confused, his eyes darted to the clock on the display to find that it was five in the morning. He felt a panic settle in his chest as he realized that he had slept for almost eleven hours.

“Shit!”

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Logan’s head whipped around to his left and he unsheathed his claws. Pierce cocked the gun in his hand as he leaned against the jeep. “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

He looked over to his right and then in the backseat. Laura and Charles were both gone. He glared at Pierce. “Where the fuck are they?”

“They’re dead, Logan. Your little family is dead because of you.” He snickered. “Does that sound familiar to you at all?”

“You sonovabitch!” Logan snarled.

‘ _Logan?’_

“I’m almost tempted to put you out of your misery, but that’s what you’d want isn’t it? What you’ve been searching for all these years?” Enraged, Logan lashed out at the man.

‘ _Logan, wake up!’_

His eyes snapped open and he looked around frantically. His chest heaved as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. It was suddenly dark, and he could see both headlights and taillights pass on his left. There was no Pierce, no sunrise, and the clock showed that it was only eight-thirty at night. He did, however, see three long gashes along the dials below the clock display. Confused, he leaned forward and traced them with his fingers. It then clicked that it had all been a nightmare. A different wave of panic set in and he looked over to his right to see Laura and Charles sitting on the grass. He quickly exited the jeep and ran over to them.

“Are you two okay?” he asked as he knelt beside them.

“Laura was able to help me get out just in time. We’re fine.” Charles reassured.

“I’m so sorry, I—”

“No, I’m sorry. I had been keeping your dreams in control but I’m afraid I’m so old that I fell asleep myself.” Logan gingerly lifted Charles off the ground and set him in the passenger seat. He looked over his friend once again for any injuries. Charles placed a hand on his cheek. “Logan, I’m fine.” He nodded and shut the door. Laura was about to get in herself when Logan pulled her in for a hug.

“Thank you,” She smiled and returned the hug. After a moment, he let her go and they both got back into the car. When it was clear, he pulled back onto the highway. He reached over to turn on the radio but swore when he remembered he had sliced through the controls.

“What was it about this time?” Charles asked.

Logan didn’t answer for a while. “I let my guard down. Pierce caught up to us and the two of you died because of me. There was nothing that I could do about it.”

“I can guarantee you that’s not going to happen.”

“Do you suddenly see the future now?” He scoffed coldly.

“No, but I do know that you’re doing your best. Even if we do die, God forbid, it wouldn’t be your fault.”

“It’s always my fault. Trouble follows me wherever I go.”

“Bullshit.” Charles’ tone was gentle yet firm. “Good things follow you too. Rogue stowed herself away in your trailer, you became part of the X-Men, and you’ve recovered most of your past memories. Not to mention, you also have a daughter. Do I need to go on?”

“Well, you’re overlooking something important.” Logan grinned.

“And what would that be?”

“You and your willingness to mentor me. You never gave up on me, even though I was a lot to deal with back then.”

Charles laughed. “And you aren’t now?”

“Oh, shut up.”

“What were things like back then?” Laura suddenly asked.

“Simpler.” Logan replied.

“The past only seems simpler because we perceive it as such. Hindsight is always 20/20.” Charles corrected. He then began to tell her the story of when Logan arrived at the school and the adventures the X-Men had. This time, Logan pitched in his point of view when he could. They continued like this until they had reached the Canadian Border Services Agency. The Canadian officials cleared them, and they continued their drive along Route 6.

Logan couldn’t believe it. They had finally made it across the border. He let out a sigh of relief. It felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and he relaxed into the seat. The three of them had gone through so much for this moment, and he was determined to relish it. For once, the atmosphere in the car was cheerful. The few patches of sky that were visible were full of stars, and Laura was completely mesmerized by them.

“We did it, we’re actually here.” Logan smiled.

“I told you we would be fine.” Charles said.

Neither of them thought twice about a pair of headlights that was steadily getting closer. Logan glanced in his side view mirror as the vehicle crossed the dotted yellow line to pass them. He slowed down to let them pass, but the vehicle continued to match their speed. Logan glanced at the vehicle again just as it slammed into their back fender. The impact sent their jeep fishtailing around the vehicle and towards the other side of the road. Logan cursed and hit the brakes as he tried to regain control. Seeing that he was heading straight towards the trees, he overcorrected the jeep so that his side of the vehicle hit them instead of Charles’. He grunted as his head smacked the window, completely shattering it. The ringing in his head disoriented him as he tried to grasp what had happened.

“Is anyone hurt?” He asked. He could feel the cuts on his face from the glass begin to heal.

“I’m fine, just a few bruises I’m sure.” Charles replied.

“I’m okay,” Laura added. However, her reply had become background noise as his eyes zeroed in on a vehicle that had stopped on the highway pull-off in front of them. It was a jeep identical to the one they were in. A feral rage welled up inside him.

“Stay in the car.” He growled as he forced his door open, nearly knocking over the birch tree his door had been pinned by. “Be ready to drive, Laura.” She nodded and jumped into the front seat as he walked around the car.

“Logan, wait!” He ignored Charles and unsheathed his claws.

“You should listen to the old man.” Pierce said as he and three Reavers exited the jeep. “This was all avoidable, Logan. I’ve only been asking for one thing, and now look where your ‘heroism’ has gotten you.”

“You’re a dead man walking, you hear me?”

“No, I don’t think so. In fact, you’ve got it backwards.” Pierce cocked the gun in his hand and aimed it at him. Undaunted, he kept walking forward. Pierce suddenly made a gesture and his men aimed their weapons at the jeep where Laura and Charles were. He stopped in his tracks, eliciting a chuckle from Pierce.

“Who knew that the Wolverine had gone soft.”

Logan glared fiercely at him. “Say that one more time.”

Pierce smirked, amused by his anger. “Are you going deaf too? I said—” Before he could finish, Logan had lunged forward and sliced the arms off two men. A gunshot went off, preventing him from reaching the third. He felt the bullet lodge deep into his right pectoral and he staggered backwards. Pierce shot a second round that landed just below the first. The impact sent him to the ground and he felt the wind get knocked out of him. Logan groaned in pain as he tried to force his body to sit up. Pierce was quick to take advantage of the situation, and he pinned him with his foot. He pressed his weight into the new wounds and Logan cried out. He crouched down and pistol-whipped him.

“How does it feel?” He sneered before standing upright again. “So much for the mighty Wolverine.” Logan fought to remain conscious and braced for the next bullet that was aimed for his head. However, it wasn’t the sound of the gun above him that reached his ears. Instead, the scream of a man was heard to his right. He turned his head in time to see Laura rip her claws out of the third Reaver’s throat. Pierce suddenly raised the gun towards her and fired. The shot sent her backwards and she landed on the ground with a thud.

Logan snapped. He unleashed a cry deep from his chest and sliced through the leg that was resting on him. As Pierce fell forwards, he plunged his claws deep into his torso. Pierce’s eyes widened, and he let out a choked sound as he registered all that had happened in less than five seconds.

“Go to hell!” Logan snarled. He then drew back one set of claws and sent them through his chin. He slashed them all the way through the side of his head and let the body collapse to the ground beside him. Looking up, he found that Laura was still lying motionless on the ground. Logan winced as he pushed himself up. When he reached her side, he dropped to his knees and examined the wound. The bullet had lodged itself deep in her shoulder and the injury was bleeding badly.

“Why didn’t you stay in the damn car?” He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. His hand reached up and brushed the dark hair out of her face. “I’m sorry Laura, but I have to do this.” He retracted all but one claw and gripped her tightly with his left arm. After taking a deep breath, he proceeded to dig the bullet out. She quickly regained consciousness and began to scream in pain. He held her tighter as she writhed. The bullet fell to the ground and he sheathed his last claw before pulling her close to his chest. As he whispered words of comfort, she calmed down and opened her eyes. 

“Daddy?” She looked down at his bloodstained shirt. “Are you okay? Is he—”

“Don’t worry about me. I took care of Pierce, he’s not going to hurt anyone ever again.” He replied. Laura looked down at her left shoulder as the wound finished closing up. Logan adjusted his right arm to support her legs and lifted her. The sharp pain in his chest caused his lungs to hitch. He paused briefly to gather himself and then walked over to Pierce’s jeep. Logan opened the door to the backseat and set her down before he went over to Charles.

“We’ve got to get out of here before someone sees this mess. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Yes, I promise.” Charles looked him over. “How much of that blood is yours?” Logan looked down at himself. Honestly, he couldn’t tell at this point.

“Not much, I think.” He replied. Not wanting to get blood on Charles, he took his shirts off before carrying him to the other jeep. He then walked over to the armless Reavers and finished them off. Logan looked at the mess of bodies and limbs in front of him. As much as they needed to get going, he couldn’t leave the corpses out in the open. His days as a mercenary came back to him as he disposed of the bodies using the forest to his right. If he was lucky, some animals nearby would take care of the rest. When he had finished, he went back to retrieve their duffle bag. With some difficulty, he then pushed the totaled jeep further into the trees until he was sure that it was out of sight. He pulled his back-up shirt out of the bag and shrugged it on before finally making his way back to the jeep. He tossed the duffel in the back and then dropped behind the wheel with a wince.

“Where are we heading to now?” Charles asked as Logan pulled back onto the highway.

“We’ll be heading northwest towards Grande Cache.” He replied as he pulled up the town on the NAV system. “It’s about a ten-hour drive, but we’ll stop in Calgary for the night.”

“Have you been to Grand Cache before?”    

Logan nodded. “I used to live just outside of the city limits.”

“Will it be safe to stay the night in Calgary?” Laura asked.

“It’s going to start raining soon, which will clear off what’s left on the road. We’ll be fine.” Logan replied. He reached forward to turn the radio on and grimaced from the movement. They continued down the highway for an hour until Charles spoke up.

“You’re still bleeding. We should stop somewhere.”

“If we can, I’d rather keep driving until we get to Calgary. I’m hoping that by the time they find those bodies they’ll have to assume it was an animal attack.”

“I watched you slice off the arms of two men, I highly doubt they’ll think that.”

“Now look who’s being cynical.”

“I’m being realistic, there’s a difference.” Charles retorted. Logan chuckled and immediately regretted it as he felt his lungs momentarily struggled for air. He glanced down at his chest and saw that blood was still steadily seeping through his shirt. He also realized how shallow and labored his breathing was.

“Check the glovebox for any napkins, would ya?” Charles rummaged through the compartment and handed him what he could find. Logan thanked him and used them to place direct pressure on the wounds. In the back of his mind, he knew that the pressure wouldn’t help much. The wound had sucked in too much air and had caused his lung to collapse. He’d seen it happen to others in the past and knew the signs. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t continue like this for much longer. His eyes caught a sign that indicated a hotel was 35 kilometers away.

“Change of plans, we’re stopping before Calgary.” He said. The gravity of the situation dawned on Charles and he examined him. He knew the wound was bad if Logan was voluntarily stopping someplace earlier. Logan avoided making eye contact with him, sensing his friend’s unease.

“Is it that bad?”

“Let’s just say if I don’t get these bullets out of me in less than an hour, I may experience respiratory failure.” His eyes flitted to Charles who was clearly worried. “But we’re going to stop somewhere before that happens.”

* * *

Logan drove through the town of Granum and found the hotel, which turned out to be a quaint bed and breakfast place. He parked along the curb and swore when he saw the steps that led up to the front door. At the moment, he didn’t have the energy to lift Charles nor his wheelchair up them.

“Maybe they have an accessible door in the back.” Charles said, instantly recognizing the issue at hand.

“Let me see if it’s even available for us to stay the night.” He replied as he exited the car.

Laura handed him his jacket. “You might want this.” He looked down at his bloodied shirt and put the jacket on. Using the railing for support, he climbed the porch steps and knocked. A woman soon answered the door.

“How can I help you, sir?” She smiled.

“I was hoping my family and I could stay here for the night.”

“I’m sorry, but I have a guest coming tomorrow evening—”

“We’ll be out by seven in the morning at the latest.” Logan replied. She thought it over for a moment. “I’ll pay a convenience fee if you’d like. I have cash.”

“I suppose I can squeeze you in.”

“Thank you. Do you have an accessible door in the back? My father is in a wheelchair.”

“I do! Just follow me on back when you’re ready.” He nodded and went back to the jeep. Before stepping out, Laura put on her own jacket to hide her bloodstained shirt. She then set up the wheelchair and helped Logan set Charles down.

“Don’t worry about me for now. Laura and I can handle it.” Charles reassured as he noticed the sweat that had gathered on Logan’s brow. He nodded as he grabbed their duffle bag and the three of them followed the woman around back.

“Make yourself at home. Breakfast is at six.” She said as she unlocked the door.

He thanked her once again and they stepped inside. He turned on the light and let the duffle bag fall to the floor. The interior had a vintage feel to it, but the floors and walls had been recently updated. Overall, it was warm and homey.

Logan stumbled through the hallway and found the bathroom. After he took his jacket and shirt off, he shut the door. For the first time that day, he looked at his appearance and realized how pale and exhausted he looked.  He turned on the tub’s faucet and stopped up the drain. If he was to wear anything tomorrow, he had to let his shirts soak to get most of the blood out. He’d finish rinsing and wringing them out after taking care of his wounds. He braced himself against the sink countertop and unsheathed a claw.

Laura and Charles watched TV as they waited for him in the living room. However, the two of them were too concerned to concentrate. Down the hall, they could hear Logan’s grunts and groans as he dug the two bullets out.

After his shower, Logan put on the jeans he was wearing and left his two shirts hanging over a towel rack to let them dry. He entered the room and collapsed onto the couch to Charles’ right. With the carbonadium out, he could feel his healing factor begin to kick in. The pain in his chest began to ebb and sleep overcame him in an instant. Charles ran his hand through Logan’s graying hair like a parent would with a sick child.

“Is he going to be okay?” Laura asked. She had wanted to ask earlier but had feared the possibility of hearing an answer she didn’t want to hear.

“He will now.” He said. He could see Logan’s chest begin to slowly stitch itself up and his breathing had returned to normal. “He had me worried too, Laura. I can’t remember the last time I saw him this injured.”

“Do you think he’ll have any nightmares tonight?”  

“I don’t think so, he’s in a very deep sleep. Nevertheless, I’ll be keeping an eye on him.” She nodded and curled up in the papasan chair she was in. “I’m sure there’s a bedroom down the hall you can sleep in.” He added.

“I want to help.”

Charles smiled. “Very well,”

* * *

Logan awoke as the soft morning light filtered in through the sheer curtains. Looking down at his watch, he saw that it was half past four. He took in his surroundings as he tried to remember what had happened. As he stretched, he noticed a hand was resting on his head. He gently moved it as he sat up, seeing that it belonged to a sleeping Charles. To the right of Charles, he saw Laura asleep in the papasan chair. A wide mix of emotions filled him as he connected the dots. Part of him felt guilty as he realized that they had sacrificed comfort over making sure that he was okay. However, he was mostly touched by their willingness to do so.

He looked down at his bare chest. Other than a dull ache, he had fully recovered from the two wounds. Logan stood up and quietly walked outside. It was a crisp morning with a slight breeze. The sight and smell of damp earth revealed that it had, in fact, rained during the night. Relieved, he wiped the water off one of the benches and sat down. The bench was positioned underneath a tree, and in front of him was a small man-made pond. Closing his eyes, he let the soothing ambiance envelope him. The opening and closing of a door caught his attention and he looked over to see Laura.

“Mornin’,” he greeted her as she sat beside him, “how’d you sleep?”

She shrugged as she laid her head against his shoulder. “Fine,”

“I didn’t stab anything last night, did I?” He asked lightly.

“No,” she smiled, “you slept like a baby.”

“Must be the Canadian air.” He chuckled. They sat together and listened to the morning’s symphony. For the first time that week, he felt like he was finally experiencing the sweeter side of fatherhood. There was a part of him that had always wanted this, and for the longest time he had pushed that part of him to the back of his mind.

After a while, he finally glanced at his watch and saw that an hour had passed.  As much as he wanted to stay there, he knew he had to go back inside to check on Charles. Laura followed him inside and the smell of breakfast hit their noses. He ignored the pang of hunger that hit him and looked over at his friend. The sight of the telepath sleeping soundly brought a small smile to his face. He glanced at his watch once more and decided to let him have ten more minutes of sleep.

Logan stretched as he walked over to the bathroom. He pulled the shirt off the towel rack and looked it over. All things considered, it was still wearable. Knowing his bad luck, he had purposefully bought darker button-ups back in Idaho. However, the bloodstain, while faint, was still visible. As he buttoned up his shirt, his eyes caught his reflection and he paused. His complexion had returned to normal, but there was something different that he couldn’t put his finger on. The eyes that stared back at him were lighter, almost vibrant; a feature that he hadn’t seen in years. His eyebrows pulled together, and he fixed his disheveled hair before re-entering the living room.

“You look much better.” Charles noted. “Almost lively.”

“Thanks, did I wake you?”

“Logan, you aren’t exactly light on your feet.” Laura laughed from where she sat on the couch.

“Very funny,” he muttered as he walked over. He pulled the pillow out from behind Charles that Laura must have placed last night for support. “Let’s get you ready for breakfast.”

* * *

Logan pulled out a chair from the table to open up a space for Charles. Laura sat across from him and stared hungrily at the plates of food that the hostess laid out. Logan took a seat at one end and began to help Laura portion out her share.

“You really don’t have to do this for us.” Logan said to the hostess.

“It wouldn’t be a proper bed and breakfast establishment if I didn’t.” She smiled.

“That’s very kind of you, would you consider joining us? It’s the least we can do for the inconvenience we’ve caused.” Charles said.

She dismissed him with a wave of her hand. “It’s no inconvenience at all, but there’s no sense in turning down your offer.” She took a seat at the other end of the table. “I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself. I’m Julie.”

“I’m Charles, my son’s name is James and my granddaughter is Laura.”

“It’s a pleasure to officially meet you all.” Her eyes caught Logan’s shirt as he passed a bowl of eggs to Charles. “What happened to your shirt?”

“The lid to my coffee wasn’t on all the way and I ended up wearing most of it.” He said without missing a beat. Logan knew the lie was a stretch, but it was the best thing he could think of.

The rest of their meal was full of light conversation and laughter. However, Logan’s mind eventually ventured elsewhere, nagging him about last night’s incident. He glanced over at Charles and then froze. He had no memory of grabbing the medicine bottle from the car. A panic settled in his chest as his eyes flitted to Laura. Taking a deep breath, he calmed himself before he spoke.

“Laura, do you remember where I put the medicine?” She nodded, her mouth full of food, and then pulled a bottle from her jacket pocket. Logan was flooded with relief. He nodded at her and she handed Charles his usual dose. 

“So where are you all heading?” Julie asked.

“East to Regina,” Logan lied. If people came asking about them, he didn’t want them knowing which trail to follow.

“Wow, that’s a long way from here. And you all vacationed in the States?”

He nodded. “We’re celebrating my recent retirement.”

“Fascinating,” Logan eyed her, the tone in her voice throwing him off.

“I’m going to pack the car while the two of you finish up.” He said to Charles before excusing himself from the table. Julie followed him as he left the room. Logan paused in the other room and pulled out two hundred-dollar bills from his wallet. “Here, for your trouble and accommodating us last minute.”

“You’re running from something.”

“What?” He searched her face, completely taken off guard.

“You’ve been lying. You’re heading towards Grande Cache and Charles isn’t your father, but he’s like one to you.” Her eyes flicked down to the stain on his shirt. “You’re not retired, at least not recently, and that stain on your shirt is definitely blood. It’s too dark to be coffee.”

Feeling threatened, Logan took a step closer to her. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Someone like you, I think. All three of you.” The confused look on his face indicated that she needed to continue. “My mutation makes me a walking lie detector. Except, I can also vaguely see the truth behind the lie, and you’ve been lying a lot.”

“Are you threatening me?”

Julie shook her head. “No. I wanted you to know that if you ever need help, you know where to find it.” Logan sighed.

“Thanks,”

“If anyone comes asking about you three, I won’t say anything. You have my word.”

Logan was quiet for a moment as his eyes bore into hers. “Good.” He turned without saying another word and began to pack their few belongings.

* * *

“What a nice lady.” Charles smiled as they merged back onto the highway.

“Sure,” Logan scoffed.

“Good grief, what on earth happened to your pleasant attitude? We were having a great time and now you’ve gone back to your grumpy self.”

“She knows about us.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s a mutant, Charles. She knew I was lying.”

“That doesn’t mean she’s going to climb the nearest mountain and scream who we are or where we’re going.”

“Who’s to say she won’t?” Logan countered.

“You’re ridiculous.” Charles scoffed.

Laura decided to speak up from the backseat. “I heard her give her word. She said she would help us if we ever needed it.”

“People like to tell you what you want to hear.” Logan muttered. In the back of his mind, he knew Laura was right. His own senses had confirmed it. Yet, he was still skeptical. While his heightened senses could recognize lies, they were blind when it came to distinguishing truth-tellers from excellent liars.

“Bloody hell, Logan, we’re going to be fine. Now stop being a drama queen.”

Logan let the comment go and kept driving. Glancing at the GPS, he saw that they had eight hours left of their drive.

* * *

The longer they drove, the more trees and granite peaks surrounded them. It seemed to Charles that they had actually reached the middle of nowhere when Logan turned left onto a side road that was hidden by overgrown foliage. It was an unkempt gravel road covered with overgrowth. Charles estimated that it must have been over fifty years since the road had been driven on. The jeep rocked as they drove along. Eventually, the forest around them was replaced by a vast clearing. A log home appeared up ahead and Logan parked in the driveway. For a while he simply stared at the old house.

“Logan?” Charles asked gently. “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, just remembering.” He got out of the jeep and walked around to help Charles. Laura exited the car and took in the view. They were along the edge of the Canadian Rockies, and Laura marveled at the sight. Her attention was taken away from the scenery when she heard Logan unlock the front door.

“You kept the key under the mat this whole time?” Charles was surprised that it had managed to stay there for so long.

“When you’ve got a place this far out, no one really thinks of robbing you.” Logan stepped inside and attempted to turn on the lights. The light fixtures above them remained unresponsive. “I’m going to check on the generator. Make yourselves at home.”

Restarting the generator didn’t take long, and Logan was surprised at how well it was running. As he reentered the house, Laura pulled back the plaid curtains to let in some light. The movement stirred up a cloud of dust and she coughed.  He chuckled and switched on the lights.

“This place is filthy.” Charles said.

“What did you expect? I haven’t been here in decades.”

“We’re going to have to call in a cleaning service.”

Logan smiled and patted him on the shoulder. “Good luck with that one. We’re in the middle of nowhere now. The three of us are the closest thing we’re gonna get.”

Thankfully, Logan had some vintage cleaning supplies that he had left behind. After hours of hard work, they had most of the place cleaned up by eleven that night. Laura dropped onto the couch as Logan lit the fireplace. Charles catty-cornered himself between the couch and a loveseat. Once there was a steady flame, Logan took a seat beside Laura. She laid down and rested her head on his lap.

Charles smiled at the sight. “Did you know that wolverines are known for their fierce nature?” Logan gave him a look.

“No shit Sherlock, I wouldn’t have guessed.” He replied sarcastically.

“But, they’re very social animals with strong familial bonds. In fact, male wolverines will visit their kits even after they’ve grown.” Logan stared at him blankly before glancing at Laura who had fallen asleep. Charles continued. “You’ve chosen to ignore this side of you for a long time. Now you have the opportunity to let it flourish.”

Logan knit his brows together as he brushed a strand of hair out of Laura’s face. She stirred and curled up closer to him. Charles was right. He hadn’t let his walls down this low since he had lived in this very same place with Silver Fox. Logan let the memories resurface along with other memories regarding their days as X-Men. As he reminisced about the good times, he realized that he had let the more unfortunate circumstances in his life dictate how he lived. For years, he’d tried his best to remain detached from most of the people he knew. Now, he bitterly realized that he had missed so many potential opportunities.

“You know, it’s not too late change.” Charles said, reading his trail of thoughts.

Logan eyed his friend and then smiled warmly. “Thank you, Charles.”

“For what?”

“Everything, I wouldn’t be the man I am today without you.”

Charles returned his smile. “The same could be said for you, old friend.”


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do good things really come to an end? Or does the end of one thing lay the foundation for other things yet to come?

**5 YEARS LATER**

Laura and Logan sat at the small, wooden dining table in silence. She glanced at the empty wheelchair that sat in the living room before looking at her father. For the past two days, he had been despondent and hollow. He’d hardly eaten anything, and his eyes had lost their luster. She looked down at her bowl of cereal and absentmindedly swirled the milk with her spoon. Charles’ absence weighed heavy on both of them. He balanced out the two of them perfectly, and the void that he left them with was overwhelming. He had been the crux of the only family she knew. After his passing, nothing was the same anymore and her father had become the shell of a man she once knew. Logan sighed and rested his head in his hands, his cigar burning in-between his fingers. Laura couldn’t stand the silence anymore and she set her spoon down.

“You said you saw his hair.” She finally said.

Logan looked up, confused. “What?”

“Back when we were driving through Colorado, you mentioned that you had seen Charles with his hair. How old was he then?”

“He was forty-one. I was sent back to 1973 to alter the future.”

“What was he like?”

Logan sighed as he ran a hand over his face. “He was an asshole at first, depressed and fucked up by an accident.”

“Accident?”

“The one that paralyzed him.” He looked up at her with somber eyes. “But he found his way again. There were times when he lashed out, but he was hurt and afraid.”

“From what I’ve been told, he sounds like you when you were younger.” She mused.

A ghost of a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “I guess that’s why he mentored me.”

“Did you stay with him?”

“Couldn’t,”

“Why not?”

Logan puffed his cigar and blew out the smoke. “I drowned, and then everything was taken away from me.” Laura furrowed her brow, confused. A knock on the door interrupted them and he set his hard gaze on the door. Living out here, they rarely had visitors, let alone unexpected ones. Laura stood, her chair sliding back with a screech. She released her claws as Logan rose to his feet and cautiously walked over to the front door. When he opened it, what he saw took him by surprise.

“Hello Logan.”

From where she stood, Laura could see a redheaded woman standing at the door. She read her father’s face and then and sheathed her claws. Judging by his reaction, he knew this woman somehow, and it looked like it had been a while since they’d last met.

There was no hiding the shock on his face. The last time he had seen this woman was years ago when he helped her in Madripoor. “Natasha? How the hell—”

“It really wasn’t that hard to find you.” She smiled. Logan’s eyes darted past her, searching for any S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. He was mildly relieved when all he saw on his property was a small jet.

“I’m not joining any more teams.” He snapped as his stare returned to her.

“I know _you_ aren’t. I didn’t come to ask you,” she nodded to Laura who was still watching, “I came to ask her. Are you going to invite me inside?”

Logan didn’t budge from the doorway as he puffed his cigar. After a moment he glanced at Laura, wordlessly asking her to decide. This concerned her, not him. She hesitated before finally nodding and he stepped aside.

“Your place is very homey.” Natasha said as she stepped inside and looked around. Her eyes settled on an empty wheelchair and she turned to Logan. “I’m sorry about Charles.”

He narrowed his hazel eyes, “No, you’re not.”  

Laura decided to break the awkward silence that followed. “You said you came to ask me something?”

“Yes, some friends and I are putting together a team we call the Avengers Academy.” She answered. “How would you like to be a part of that team?”

“You’ll have to tell me more than that to get me to join.” Laura replied as she crossed her arms.

Natasha looked over at Logan. “She really takes after you.”

“More than you know.” He scoffed. “I’ll let the two of you talk in private.”

* * *

Logan sat on the wooden porch steps and waited. He stared at the granite, ice-capped peaks as his mind wandered. There was a part of him that selfishly wanted Laura to stay. She was all he had left. However, she was still young and fiery in spirit. Keeping her here in the middle of nowhere would most likely snuff out that fire. Logan also knew that it would be good for her to get to know other mutants her age. His involvement with the X-Men had positively impacted him in more ways than one. Perhaps it was her turn to experience something similar. He took another puff and blew out the smoke and watched the wind carry it away. If she went, he was going to miss her. She and Charles had brought so much joy to his life, and now he felt like he was losing both of them all in the same week.

An hour passed before he heard the door open and shut behind him. Laura sat down beside him and followed his gaze out to the mountains ahead. They sat together in silence, taking in the warmth of the mid-spring day. She fidgeted with her hands as she tried to think of something to say.

“If I join this Avengers Academy, I’m going to be gone for months at a time. Maybe years.” She finally said. “There’s training and—”

“Laura, don’t let me hold you back.”

She sighed and looked over at him. “I’m worried about you. You’re not eating.”

“I’ve been around for over 150 years, I’ll be fine. Your future is important. If this is what you want, you have my full support.” He said.

She was quiet for a while. “This…this feeling. Is it something that you’ve always felt?”

“Pardon?”

“Losing someone you love, and the ache that comes with knowing you’ll experience it again.” She clarified.

“Yes,” he sighed.

“What’s the point then if we’re just going to outlive everyone we care about?”

Logan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. “I’m not gonna lie to ya. You’re going to see a lot of pain and suffering. But you’re also going to see a lot of good things too. Things that will make that weight bearable.”

“But how do you get over this pain?”

“You don’t. The wound may heal but you’ll always carry the scar.” He paused. “For as long as I’ve been around, one of the most important things that I’ve learned is that choosing to feel nothing is worse than feeling pain.”

“It sucks.” She said. “Do you think I should go with Natasha?”

“This is _your_ decision. If you want my input, I think it’ll be good for you.” He smiled and looked over at her. “I’m going to miss you like hell, though.”

“You’re going to need to get a dog or something.” She chuckled. “I’m going to miss you, too.”

“Charles would be damn proud of you.” Logan said. She beamed in response.

“You really think so?”

“I know so.” He heard Natasha join them outside and he withdrew his arm from Laura’s shoulders. “It looks like your flight is about to leave.”

“Unfortunately,” Natasha began, “we have intel that indicates an attack may happen on D.C. next week, and we can’t afford to lose any more time than we already have.” Logan and Laura followed her to the jet. As Natasha climbed into the cockpit, Laura turned to face Logan.

“I’ll be back to visit. You can’t get rid of me this easily.” She said with a bittersweet smile.

“I look forward to it.” He grinned. He then pulled her in for a hug. Hearing Natasha start up the jet, he let go of her. “Keep in touch.”

She nodded and then hopped into the other side of the cockpit. The engine roared to life and the aircraft took off into the clear skies with ease. Logan blocked out the sun with his hand and watched them disappear into the horizon. He stared out past the tree line until the landscape was saturated by the warm glow of the setting sun. As the daylight continued to recede, he finally went inside to retrieve the keys to the jeep before heading into town.

It was dark by the time he arrived at the local bar. He turned off the jeep and stared at the neon sign that read ‘open’. His left hand remained on the wheel, debating if it was wise to enter the building. In the past, he had covered up his problems and pain with alcohol and barbiturates. Logan had come so far from that, and he knew that he would be flirting with the danger of relapsing if he were to go inside. In the back of his mind, he knew that if Charles was still there, he wouldn’t approve of him turning to the bottle once again.

“Just two drinks,” he said as he exited the vehicle. When he stepped inside, the familiar aroma of smoke and alcohol reached his nose. He took a seat on one of the barstools and ordered a whiskey. The bartender slid him his drink before he returned to polishing a freshly cleaned glass.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you around here before. Are you new to town?” The man asked as he put the clean glass back. Logan looked up from his drink and eyed the man. He couldn’t have been older than thirty and his light, messy hair indicated that he had been working a full shift.

“No, I just don’t come into town that often.” He replied.

“I understand, we have a few customers like that. What brings you in today?”

“Nothing special, really. I simply haven’t had a drink in a while.”

The bartender gave him a concerned look. “You aren’t breaking your sobriety, are you?” Clearly, the man had been a bartender for a long while.

“Technically no but cut me off after a second round.” Logan said before he took a swig. The bartender nodded and resumed wiping down the bar. Logan watched him for a moment before a flyer on a stool to his right caught his attention. He squinted at it and picked it up. The paper read ‘help wanted’ with a picture of a ranch. Logan read it over.

“The owner of that ranch came in yesterday looking for some new ranch hands. The place is less than twenty minutes away from here.” The bartender said. Now there was a thought. Perhaps working an honest job would help him with this new stage in his life. The job would keep him busy while maintaining a low profile.

Logan looked up at him. “Mind if I take this?”

“Not at all.” He said.

He thanked him and then ordered another whiskey. As he drank, it dawned on him that Laura starting a new adventure didn’t have to be the end of his. While his old self wanted to become a hermit once again, he knew that doing so would make him a hypocrite. Applying for this job would be a good, small step for him. A small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. He could easily imagine Charles encouraging him to take the job. Logan picked up the glass and stared at the shot of whiskey that remained.

“Here’s to you Charles,” he downed the drink, “and to a new start.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that't the end of this tale! This chapter was based more on the comics than the other chapters. Again, I hope you all enjoyed the ride! It was the first fic that I've written since 2015 and I hope my writing wasn't too rusty. I'm currently working on another Wolverine fic unrelated to this one. If you're interested, it should be up in three weeks or so.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and thank you for the kudos!!
> 
> Also, if you're interested in seeing the actual route/stops I used feel free to inbox me.


End file.
